


The Pact

by samflower (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Chuck, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Fluff, Human Benny, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Kid Dean, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Charlie, Omega Dean, Omega Kevin, Rape, Relationship(s), Sex, Smut, Student Dean, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/samflower
Summary: It had been ten years since Dean fell in love, ten years since he last felt the pain of his heart defect, ten years since his life was last effected by pain and fear.So, maybe that's why it didn't surprise Dean when a hellhound beat down his front door.





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Please make sure you read the archive warnings and tags. Also, please scroll down to the end notes for the trigger warnings as I'll be putting them there so I don't spoil anything for those that don't need trigger warnings. Hope you like it!

On the outskirts of Belmont, Kansas, less than three miles from the Topeka border where Dean and his small family grew up, sat a run down but still intact warehouse. Dean threw his boot clad feet up on the dusty crate in front of him. Controller in hand, he grinned wryly at his best friend who sat next to him on the dusty couch, no doubt losing to the green eyed boy who eyed the small and dusty television in front of them suspiciously. Benny’s cajun twang rang through Dean’s ears, “You’re going down, brother.” In the mid-summer heat, the two boys had resigned to playing the newest game to hit shelves, Mario Kart, in the warehouse the Winchester’s owned.

The Winchesters’ were odd, to say the least, Dean included. They disappeared for weeks on end, sometimes even months, accompanying their father on hunting trips around the continental states. When they came back from these little trips, it was as if nothing happened. Dean would always looked a little more tired and Sam, Dean’s younger brother would always look a little more lost and confused. That confusion Sam had quickly turned to rebellion when Sam turned nine. So, in the short time the small family wasn’t disappearing to go on random vacations, the two boys spent with Benny in the warehouse. 

Benny, who was most definitely losing to Dean now, was the shining star in Dean’s life up to that point. Benny, who had never asked Dean where they disappeared to, always assuming Dean would tell him if he wanted to, was very much disliked by Sam. Afterall, the relationship between the brother’s was a complex one, and seeing as Benny and Sam were both very important to Dean, they sometimes butted heads. It didn’t help that Benny wasn’t the greatest influence in Dean’s fragile state. Dean, however, got along just fine, or so he liked to say.

Beads of sweat formed on the boy’s noses, it was a hot day and the darkness of the warehouse did little to stop the heat. Dean wasn’t supposed to be in the heat like this, he shouldn’t even be out of the hospital, but their insurance lapsed when their father disappeared (he liked to go on his monthly hunting trips with Bobby and Rufus, two of John’s oldest buddies--he did this even when Dean took a turn for the worse, which was about once every couple of months). Sam, despite being younger than Dean, took good care of Dean. Making sure he got lots of rest, drank plenty of water, and didn’t play too many scary or exhilarating video games. Despite Sam’s best efforts, both boys knew Dean wasn’t going to be around much longer. Probably wasn’t even going to last until his twentieth birthday in just seven short years. Neither boys wanted to admit this, of course.

Dean’s kart sped around the corner and he leaned his body, which was rather toned for his age, forward. He grinned evily at the screen as he heard Benny curse softly under his breath. His heart rate increased, more and more sweat beads forming on his forehead and the bridge of his nose, he was going to win once again. It had been a tough race between the two boys this time. “Nothing like losing a fourth time, right--” Dean’s words cut off. He was less than an in-game inch from the finish line when his kart rolled to a stop, Benny was too intent on winning to notice how Dean’s face flushed and his breathing hilted. The happy music that sounded at the end of the race confused Dean’s racing mind. Pain exploded in the center of his chest and his hands tensed. The controller made a sickening sound as it dropped to the floor and a piece of the hard plastic broke off. Before Dean could even blink, hands were around his body, his nose filling with the scent of axe and teen boy angst, but… also something else, something animalistic, something that drove Dean’s darkening mind wild. The hands around his body were hot and they warmed him in a different way than the heat outside did. It was like electric when the hands wound around him, pulling him into a strong chest.

“Benny,” Dean chest and back ached like someone was closing their fist around him. His breathing was ragged and he balled his fists up in the shirt of the older boy. Benny held tight to the older Winchester brother, allowing Dean to nuzzle against him in a show of needed protection and comfort. Benny had seen one of Dean’s episodes before. Congenital heart disease was something that Dean was going to have to live with for the rest of his life, but it still freaked him out every time his heart began to act like this and, to say the least, it freaked Benny out too.

The boys natural pink flushed took on a blue hue and Benny merely pulled him closer, shushing him quietly before calling Sam’s name loudly. Dean heard the pitter patter of Sam running into the main room of the warehouse.

It was a blur, Benny’s voice, the sound of the paramedics asking him questions, Benny holding his hand as they rushed him to the hospital. When Dean awoke after the sedative they gave him wore off, the bright white of the hospital room around him nearly blinded him. The smell of antiseptic and metal made him want to vomit, but there was another thick scent that masked those two. His head rolled to the side and his blurry eyes could barely make out the mop headedness of his younger brother and the worried eyes of the best friend he called Benny. Benny’s scent exhilarated and calmed Dean the moment Dean awoke and being dazed by the beeping of a heart monitor to his side, he barely had time to register what that meant. Benny’s hand was warm on his freezing skin, his gaze clear through his foggy eyes. “Mornin’.” Benny spoke casually, a hint of a smile appearing on his worried face.

Sam was on Dean’s left in no time. “How are you feeling?” Sam’s voice was rushed but strong. Dean could sense the worry pouring off his younger brother. Sam was going to be one of the best men to ever exist and he knew for a fact that if his brother presented as anything but an Alpha, it was going to shock all of them to their cores. Caring about everyone and everything, kind, and thoughtful, but strong. Sam was everything anybody could ask for, and before Dean could answer, he just had to smile, pleased that his younger brother was going to be so great, even without a father in his life.

“I’m fine, Sammy.” Dean responded casually before turning his eyes to the older man on his right. “Good morning.” Dean’s voice was still husky and groggy from his sleep. No one responded to him for a long moment and Dean’s brow furrowed, “Hey…” He trailed off, unsure of how to ask this question. “What the hell happened?”

Benny’s hand left his, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. Dean felt something stir up inside of him, an unknown feeling. His stomach and back ached softly as if he’d lifted with his back while eating rotten thai food. For a moment, he blamed the upset stomach on the strong smell of antiseptic.

Benny opened his mouth to speak when a short, stout beta women entered the room. She had a mess of blonde hair piled onto her head, a wide and bright smile covering her face from ear to ear. Dean couldn’t help but smile, wanting to send a flirtatious comment to the obviously older nurse.

“Well, look who’s awake! How are you feeling, Dean?” Her voice was gentle as she walked around the side of Dean’s bed which sat in the overly bright room. Dean nudged Benny, but Benny nearly gave him a strained look as he peered down at him. This lack of enthusiasm nearly threw Dean off kilter, but Dean decided to ignore it as his eyes scanned the women up and down.

“Doin’ just fine, how ‘bout you, sweetheart?” Dean’s voice was nothing more than a groggy purr. He loved to schmooze any woman he could. The satisfaction of seeing them blush a bit always made Dean’s heart warm--he was like his father in that way, always a lady’s man. She turned towards Dean, her warm smile never faltering as she pulled up the chair that doctors generally sat in when they examined their patients. 

“I’m just fine, Dean,” she gave his shoulder a small pat and used the chair to pull herself closer to Dean’s bed. “Boy’s, why don’t you give Dean and I a moment to chat, yes?” Dean’s brow knitted together, as Dean pushed himself up abit more on the bed, pushing himself into a seat position so he didn’t feel so small compared to the beautiful beta sat next to him.

The two boys merely nodded before pushing themselves from their chairs and walking towards the door, but not before Benny shot Dean an odd look. Dean couldn’t quite place it, almost like Benny wanted to avoid him, but he felt bad for him. Dean shook his head, deciding that Dean’s condition probably just startled him. What the hell is my condition, anyway? Dean’s inner monologue quipped.

The beautiful nurse that Dean had not stopped admiring waited until the two boys were gone before she spoke up. “Dean,” she began and Dean’s nerves flooded him at the tone in her voice. He could audibly hear the sound of his heartbeat pick up on the heart monitor. She gripped his hand gently, a smile that matched her touch gracing her face. “Relax… You’re fine. Your heart is fine, it was just a little startled.”

Dean choked a bit as he tried to process what the hell she was saying. “Then… why am I here if I’m fine?” Dean was starting to get a bit frustrated at the time it was taking someone to tell him what the hell was going on with him and why the hell it was so serious he was back in the hospital.

“You presented, Dean,” and as soon as the words left her mouth, it hit him. The intense smells, the heat, the quickening heart rate he had been feeling. He had finally presented! I’m going to be the alpha my fuckhole father never was, he grinned brightly but the nurse’s expression didn’t change to match his. Instead, her face fell even more.

“That’s freakin’ awesome man! Obviously I’m not a beta or nothing would have happened, right? You guys got me on some kind of rut blocker or somethin’?” Dean felt a dizzying sensation that he could only describe as elation wash over him. He had been a late bloomer that his past doctors blamed on his heart condition and he felt as though he’d never present as an Alpha, remaining a basic ass beta for the rest of his miserable life.

“Well, actually, we have you on suppressants, Dean.” Dean’s, the boy who had almost not heard her, almost not paid any attention at all, heart stopped. And not figuratively--he heard his heart skip a beat on the monitor and he turned towards the women. 

Dean couldn’t say anything and for the rest of the conversation with the woman, he stayed completely silent, confused by her lack of an explanation. He had settled back into the bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling trying to figure out what that simple statement meant.

“We’ll send a doctor in in a bit to explain everything to you, alright? Until then, try to get some rest, sweetheart,” the beautiful nurse smiled politely at Dean before excusing herself. Dean heard her allow his brother and best friend to reenter the room.

When Sam reentered and Dean explained what the nurse had said, Dean could see the confusion on Sam’s face as well. Sam’s reached towards the nurse call button at the side of his bed. He clicked it before Dean had a chance to object. That’s when Dean noticed the flush on Benny’s face, the sweat beading on his forehead. He glanced towards his younger brother. Sam’s face did not contain the same expression Benny’s had and Sam even looked a little confused. Benny, without saying another word, walked from the room, shoving his large hands into the pockets of his jeans. In walked a nurse, taking Benny’s place next to Dean.

The doctor that entered was beautiful just like the nurse that had previously entered and Dean couldn’t help but feel as if he should flirt with her as well. She was a very pretty woman--and Dean assumed she was a Beta since he couldn’t smell the sweet scent of Omega or the woodsy scent of an Alpha on the woman. Her dark hair was thrown into a messy bun and when her hand landed on Dean’s arm, an almost awkward smile on her face, Dean could sense the apprehension leaking off of her. Her hazel eyes, which complimented her dark brown skin nicely, was filled with masked worry and slight sadness as she stared at him.

“What?” Dean nearly laughed at the tension in the room. “Wha’d’ya got for me, doc? Don’t tell me I’m going to die young,” he joked. He already knew that much. A less tense smile replaced the awkward one that had previously tugged up the corners of her lips. The worry fled from her eyes and for a second, Dean thought that maybe she hadn’t known that he knew that he was going to die. Unlike the nurse before her, she didn’t ask Sam to leave the room.

Dean wished that were the case. She opened her mouth to speak and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the woman hovering over him. “Dean,” she spoke in a calculated tone as if she was testing the waters with him. He remained stoic, growing ever more confused as she silenced herself for a long moment. “Your heart had trouble handling your body presenting itself as you know,” Dean’s heart exploded in his chest. She was finally going to explain everything to him.

He always thought he’d be a beta. They were a lot more common than Alphas and a ton more common than Omegas. For every fifty betas, there were fifteen Alphas and only two Omegas. They were definitely stretched few and far between and no one knew why it was such a complex thing to be an Omega, especially an Omega man. Those were nearly one in three hundred rare Omegas. “I’m an Alpha, right?” Dean nearly cheered, his mind coming to the only logical conclusion he could find since the last nurse wouldn’t tell him anything, his face lighting up as warmth filled his body. His father was going to be so proud. One glance at the stoic nurse and his worried younger brother had Dean even more confused than he had previously been.

Dean had never prepared himself for the words that left her mouth next. “You’re an Omega, Dean. It’s such an honor, yes? To be one of the few that can reproduce?” Dean’s heart crushed violently in his chest. He didn’t even know an Omega, how the hell was he supposed to be one?

Thoughts flooded the young boy’s mind and the beating on the heart monitor increased ten fold. _An omega? Fuck, dad’s going to kill me… how am I supposed to be a man when I’m expected to be a submissive piece of shit?_ Dean’s mind raced and whirled all around him. His chest exploded in the familiar pain once again and Dean’s mind raced further. _Reproduction? How am I going to find a mate--wait, a fucking mate. I’m supposed to carry a mating mark! Who the hell will respect a hunter with a fucking--_ Dean’s teeth clenched and his hands shook. He recognized the feeling of a panic attack sending his heart into overdrive. The monitor beeped wildly and the nurse, who was a psychiatric nurse, Dean realized, called another nurse into the room.

_Hunter!_ Dean’s mind screamed, he was supposed to be a fucking hunter! How could he be a hunter when his body started dripping slick? How would he handle in situations where he was put in long, tough situations without suppressants handy? How could he possibly fight off an alpha with every ounce of his body screaming at him to submit to them, even if they were going to try to kill him?

A nurse flooded into the room just as Dean’s wild mind shouted out a quick, “I don’t want this, please, I don’t want this, I don’t want this, I don’t want this…” his words faded off as a sting made his pins and needles skin ache. As soon as he wiped his head to the side to stare, wide eyed at the nurse who had plunged the needle straight into his arm, the feelings of terror began to subside and he began to grow sleepy.

“Dean,” the original doctor began, her voice airing on the side of caution, “There are support groups for boys and girls like you, who are having a hard time accepting their new status. You’re not alone. I know it feels like it’s going to be a big change, but honestly, bud, everyone that I’ve talked to says it barely affects them unless they’re in heat. And they have things to help avoid an Omega heat. You’re life will be just fine,” no one interrupted or stopped her as she spoke. Dean, however, didn’t find any comfort in her words. Instead, he barely heard them as his head spun and his heart rate slowed. “Now, why don’t you get some rest, buddy, we’ll talk more later,” and with that, Dean was asleep once again. The last thing he saw before his tired mind consumed him was Benny, watching with a frown through the doorway.

When Dean’s eyes opened again, it was nearly nightfall. John, who smelled of alcohol and pretty perfume, sat in the seat next to his bed, his head back against the wall and his mouth wide with a snore. Sam was nowhere to be found, but he was probably down in the cafeteria trying to get some of his school work done like usual. He was quite a bit more in tune with his grades and getting a normal childhood than Dean. 

Dean, however, was more into hunting. He always had been. The hunt had saved his life on more than one occasion, allowing his father to take his rage over his mother’s death on monsters rather than Sam or Dean. Which, had his father even laid on a hand on Sam _again_ , Dean would have beat the shit out of him as soon as he hit puberty. However, now that Dean is only a shitty little Omega--no, the thought of not being able to hunt or protect Sam any longer made an ache blossom throughout the boy’s chest. It hurt too much to bare.

Benny, who Dean had barely noticed sitting on the other side of the sliding glass door, casted a small, but broad framed shadow onto the floor of the almost pristine hospital room. Dean sighed softly before slowly throwing his legs over the side of the mattress. Dean stood slowly, wobbly from the earlier sedative having just worn off enough for him to regain feeling in his limbs and walked over to the sliding glass door that sat as a divider between his old, yellowing, flower print room, and the brownish colored reception area just outside of it. 

A strong scent smacked into Dean as soon as he left the room. It smelled woodsy and--well, Dean didn’t even know how to describe it. It was sweet, but smelled more of axe than candy. And it was strong but it wasn’t overpowering in the slightest. Dean actually felt drawn to the scent. It was comforting and… _Benny?_ Was the smell his best friend, Benny? He had remembered the scent being lighter, airier than it was then, but now, it was like someone had put a plate of cookies in front of a vent and turned the vent on. Instead of slowly wafting the scent in, the scent was all around him.

He was almost delirious before he noticed Benny staring up at him, their faces matching each other’s perfectly. Dean blinked a few times before he closed the sliding glass door and leaned back against it, resting against the pane next to Benny. 

“How’d you sleep?” Benny’s cajun twang filled Dean’s ears and his heart stuttered slightly. Dean almost didn’t respond to the boy next to him, instead resting his chin heavily on his knuckles and staring into the reception area which was almost vacant at this time of night.

“Fine,” was Dean’s only answer before comfortable silence enveloped the two boys in the same way the delineating scent had, and still did, envelope Dean. Slowly, and unbeknownst to Dean until it was too late, Benny slipped his arm around Dean and pulled him in. Dean, who hesitated for a long moment before giving in, rested his body against Benny’s larger one, head resting gently against the older boy’s shoulder, relishing himself in the scents of pine and forest that surrounded him. He felt his heartbeat slow and the worry slip from his mind.

Dean felt safe. For once in his short life, Dean felt safe even when a gun wasn’t strapped to his thigh. Felt safe with just a friend to hold him together, even as he felt pieces of him chipping off and shattering on the marbled flooring. He felt whole. Dean slipped into a deep sleep right there in the hallway, his pieces held together by his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: chronic illness, hospitalization.
> 
> Hopefully you all liked the story, please leave a comment and a kudos if you'd like to!! Updating again soon!!


End file.
